Smol Nozomi
Nozomi Tojo (also spelled Toujou; 東條 希 Tōjō Nozomi) is a member of the J-Pop idols group μ's from the multimedia franchise Love Live!"Toujou Nozomi" on Love Live! Wiki. A poorly drawn, super deformed version of her, dubbed "Smol Nozomi", became a meme on the SiIvaGunner channel as the representation of the song "Snow halation". She is also the deuteragonist of the main mascots and the main protagonist of the SiIvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis. History On November 1, 2015, Triple-Q posted a drawing called "very smol nozoomu" on Tumblr"very smol nozoomu", Triple-Q, Tumblr. On December 2015, he posted another drawing of the character on Tumblr"sad smol nozomi", Triple-Q, Tumblr and made a short YouTube video featuring the two Smol Nozomis: "nozoomy's very smol adventure""nozoomy's very smol adventure", Triple-Q, YouTube. On January 31, 2016, he posted a video "How to draw: Smol Nozomi""How to draw: smol Nozomi", Triple-Q, YouTube. The "smol" variations of characters then became popular and Smol Nozomi became associated to Love Live! and Snow halation in the SoundCloud community. Triple-Q has since drawn a "smol" version of every character of the group µ's from Love Live! School Idol Project!"After a whole year, smol μ’s is finally complete!", Triple-Q, Tumblr. Rips On the SiIvaGunner channel, the character Nozomi Tojo has often been used to represent the meme Snow halation, like in Triple-Q's cover of the album GilvaSunner's Highest Quality Video Game Rips: Volume 3 & Knigra. Smol Nozomi has then appeared in videos before the SiIvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis a few times, like in Slot Machine (Beta Mix) - Star Fox. Gallery Smol Nozomi Makoto.png|Nozomi and Makoto planning Yukiho's birthday [Story Clear! - Love Live! School idol festival] Smol Nozomi Smash.png|"And the winner is..." [Gerudo Valley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U] In the SiIvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis Smol Nozomi is the only meme who escaped the Voice Inside Your Head's takeover (presumably because she was too smol). Her personality in this storyline is very similar to the video game character Kirby, as several elements from the SCCC are inspired by ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (for example, she is treated as a silent protagonist). After hearing the Voice's ambitions ("Seasonal Return"), she was determined to save her meme friends. She was however quickly spotted by one Patrol-Bot which sent a Spheric after her. Cornered in an alleyway, she managed to short-circuit the robot ("No Place To Hide"). Then, as a hatch opened on the Spheric, she jumped into it and the Spheric turned into the Smolitzer, a mecha with her palette color that she instinctively knew how to pilot. With her new vehicle, she saved the Rapper's Union from another Spheric. She later encountered Wood Man ("Will of a Knight"), but the Robot Master fell into pieces before she even attacked him. After that, she met the lonely warrior Meta Knight who explained her that Santa Claus was in danger and that they had to rescue him. They infiltrated Santa's Workshop controlled by the Voice's minions and saved Santa ("Advent of Hell"). They eventually managed to escape the self-destructing facility after defeating the Voice's army and Nathaniel Welchert. Gallery SCCC 00-19.png|Nozomi after escaping the Patrol-Bots. SCCC 01-01.png|Nozomi lost in Grandiose City. SCCC 01-08.png|Nozomi chased by a Spheric. SCCC 02-09.png|Nozomi piloting her Smolitzer. SCCC 02-14.png|Nozomi saluting Snoop Dogg. SCCC 04-03.png|Nozomi "fighting" Wood Man. SCCC 04-10.png|Nozomi enjoying a barbecue. SCCC 06-02.png|Nozomi alongside Meta Knight. SCCC 06-12.png|Nozomi summoning the Smolitzer. SCCC 06-25.png|Nozomi and Meta Knight after hearing Santa Claus' story. Grand Dad Mania Smol Nozomi was set to appear as a playable character in the cancelled video game Grand Dad Mania alongside Grand Dad and Loud Nigra. Trailer nozomi head.png Trailer nozomi title.png Grand dad mania artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork. Different forms Smol Nozomi and non-smol Nozomi Toujou, despite looking differently, are most likely supposed to represent the same character in the SiIvaGunner universe (in the same way as the character Grand Dad is represented by both Fortran and Fred Flintstone with Mario's head). In most videos Smol Nozomi and non-smol Nozomi Toujou are used interchangeably: e.g. in Trailer Theme (In-Game Mix) - Sonic Mania where a picture of non-smol Nozomi Toujou is captioned "SMOL Toujou Nozomi" (see above). Another form given to nozomi smol is considered by fans as cancer in comment scetions, this can be found around various snow halation rips around the channel, and even findable on the triple-q site. However, Title Theme & Ending - 7 GRAND DAD is an exception. In that rip we can see Smol Nozomi and a chibi version of non-smol Nozomi Toujou (who is quite obviously not Smol Nozomi, as she has different body proportions, a red hat, a white outfit, and a different hairstyle) coexisting in the same universe. The two Nozomis meet, which makes non-smol Nozomi Toujou quite confused. So in that rip, Smol Nozomi and non-smol Nozomi Toujou are portrayed as two different entities. What ramifications this has for the SiIvaGunner lore, is unknown at the moment. References Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Figments Category:Heroes Category:Characters from The SilvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis